Shingeki no Kyojin Kakumei
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les Titans envahissaient notre monde actuel? Y aurait-il moyen d'y survivre? Si oui, serait-il possible d'y arriver seuls? Venez découvrir le quotidien bouleversé de deux adolescentes qui vont réunir leurs forces pour exterminés les Titans.
1. Prélude

Titre : Shingeki no Kyojin Kakumei / Attack on Titan Revolution

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Hajime Isayama. Sauf les deux OC.

Genre : Action / Drame / Mystère / Surnaturel / Horreur / Fantastique / Romance

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : Je ne lis pas les scans donc je manque encore de certains informations, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît ^^'

* * *

L'action se déroule au XXIème siècle, dans notre monde actuel. Les humains pensent tout contrôlés mais vont se voir prendre en pleine tronche la réalité lorsqu'une brèche spatio-temporelle qui relie l'An 847 au notre va permettre aux Titans d'envahir notre monde.C'est alors qu'une guerre entre les survivants et les Titans va débuter.

Mais qu'en est-il de l'An 847 ? Sont-ils au courant que les Titans ont quittés leur monde ? Si oui, que va-t-il se passer ? Y aura-t-il assez de survivants pour lutter contre leurs grands ennemis ? Auront-ils le droit à une aide extérieure ?

A découvrir dans le premier chapitre très prochainement.


	2. Chapter One

Titre : Shingeki no Kyojin Kakumei / Attack on Titan Revolution

Auteur : Hitachi Haya

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Hajime Isayama. Sauf les deux OC.

Genre : Action / Drame / Mystère / Surnaturel / Horreur / Fantastique / Romance

Couple : Vous verrez bien ^^

Petite note : Je ne lis pas les scans donc je manque encore de certains informations, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît ^^' Et pour l'année je me suis tromper... C'est l'An 850. Joyeuses fêtes !

* * *

Cinq années se sont passés depuis la destruction du Mur Maria et depuis ce jour un jeune garçon prénommer Eren Jäger a décider avec une grande haine et rage d'exterminer tous les titans. Pendant cinq ans, le Titan Colossal qui avait permis l'invasion des Titans n'était pas réapparu mais soudainement lors d'entretien des canons, il était là. La même scène se produisit que lorsqu'il y avait cinq ans.

Depuis ce jour, Eren et ses ami(e)s qui étaient dans la 104ème Brigade d'Entraînement ont réussi à passer dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, ce dont le jeune garçon devenu adolescent avait souhaiter depuis le fameux incident de la première invasion.

Mais étrangement, les Titans « s'évaporaient » dans la nature. Ce comportement suspect, obligeait alors le gouvernement sous les ordres du Roi, a en chercher la raison. Hanji Zoë, membre du Bataillon d'Exploration et follement passionnée par les Titans, va découvrir la raison de ces soudaines disparitions : une brèche spatio-temporelle s'est ouverte à l'entrée du Mur Maria. Mais vont-ils pour autant aller voir ce qui s'y trouve de l'autre-côté ?

De l'autre-côté de cette brèche ne se trouve autre que notre monde à nous. Celui dans lequel nous vivons actuellement. Ce monde où les êtres pensent être supérieurs et tout maîtrisés. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'en Mars 2013, plus précisément le jour du printemps, le 21 Mars, dans la ville de Strasbourg située à la frontière Franco-Allemande.

-Maman ! Pourquoi la terre tremble ?

-La terre ne tremble pas ma chérie

-Et c'est qui ces messieurs géants là ?

La mère se retourne et voit alors les Titans. Aucune réaction de sa part durant les premières secondes quand enfin un cri sortait, les autres habitants de la ville se mirent à courir dans tous les sens et à crier, complètement paniqués.

Les titans dévoraient tous les humains qu'ils pouvait et envahissait alors rapidement la région voisine : la Lorraine. C'est dans le département de Meurthe-et-Moselle que va démarrer véritablement cette histoire. Une jeune fille de 17 ans, appelée Aurore, va voir sa petite vie tranquille basculer du jour au lendemain à cause de cette invasion.

-Hum... On se croirait encore en hiver...

La terre se mit à tremblée petit à petit, faisant place à de plus grands tremblements ce qui alertait la jeune fille qui lève alors son regard vers le ciel et remarque comme de grand êtres humains mais avec une sale tronche.

-C... C'est quoi ça ?!

Le même scénario commençait à se répéter un peu partout en France et bientôt dans le monde entier. La jeune fille restait planter sur place, les jambes comme figées. Impossible pour elle de bouger. La peur avait pris le dessus. Mais ce qui l'a fit réagir était des pensées pour sa mère. Depuis le divorce de ses parents il y a déjà quelques années, celle-ci était choyée par sa mère et malgré les quelques querelles, elle l'aimait.

-Maman !

Soudainement ses jambes purent bougées et elle s'élançait dans une course effrénée vers l'immeuble où elle vit avec sa mère. Malgré son souffle non régulier et ses muscles qui tiraient, la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et continuer, jusqu'à enfin atteindre leur lieu d'habitation. Devant elle, elle vit l'immeuble qui commençait à prendre feu par le toit et sans hésiter elle rentre dedans pour chercher sa mère.

-Maman ?! Maman ?! Maman ! Maman où es-tu ?

Aurore entre alors dans l'appartement et la fumée commençait à envahir celui-ci. Mais rien. Après avoir fouiller toutes les pièces, aucune traces de sa mère. Serait-elle sortit avant la catastrophe ? Ou se serait-elle sauver ? Elle décide alors de prendre quelques affaires et sortait rapidement de l'immeuble qui brûlait petit à petit sous ses yeux. Des yeux remplit de larmes.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ni même de pleurer. Il y a sans doute pire qu'elle et puis qui sait, sa mère est peut être encore en vie. La jeune fille fut vite ramener à la terrible réalité, les Titans était très proches d'elle et prise de nouveau par la peur, impossible pour elle de bouger ses jambes.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire attraper par un titan d'environ 12 mètres de haut, une personne s'interposa entre eux.

-Qu'es-ce que...

C'était un jeune homme de petite taille, les cheveux noirs mi-long et rasés sur les côtés. Il porte également une cape verte avec comme logo dans son dos des ailes blanches & noires.

-Vous...

-Nous les avons enfin trouvés

Aussitôt le jeune homme fit rejoins par un autre mais celui-ci est plus grand. Il a les cheveux court et bruns. Il porte également une cape verte et le même logo dessiner dessus dans son dos.

-Ouais... Il était temps qu'on arrive !

La jeune fille était bouche bée mais ce qu'elle allait voir, la rendrait sûrement admirative. Les deux jeunes hommes attaquèrent rapidement le Titan qui s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol quelques secondes après avoir été toucher.

-Ne reste pas assise sur le sol !

Le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes tandis sa main droite à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Mais depuis quand est-elle dans cette position ? C'est seulement quand il le lui a dit, que celle-ci avait remarquer qu'effectivement elle était bel & bien assise sur le sol.

Elle regarde alors sa main, puis lui, puis de nouveau sa main. Au début elle l'approchait d'une manière hésitante mais soudainement elle l'a saisit avec une pointe d'espoir en elle. Le jeune homme lui souri.

-Je m'appelle Eren ! Eren Jäger ! Et toi ?

-J.. Jäger ? E... Enchanté ! Moi c'est Aurore !

-De même ! Et le glaçon là c'est Rivaille !

Le jeune homme de petite taille se tourne alors vers Eren en affichant un air massacrant, ce qui le fit presque fuir, tandis que la jeune fille observait avec amusement cette petite scène. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, d'autres Titans débarquèrent et il fallait bouger d'ici rapidement.

-Nous sommes encerclés !, s'exclama la jeune fille paniquée.

-Bordel ! J'vais leur refaire leur portrait à ces mochetés !

Rivaille bloqua de son bras gauche Eren qui était sur le point de s'élançait vers les Titans. Ce signe n'était autre qu'une demande d'attente. Celui-ci grommela. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais derrière eux, d'autres Titans les entouraient et l'un d'autre attrapait alors la jeune fille pour l'amener vers sa bouche.

-Aaah... A... A l'aide !

-Tsss ! Je vais aller lui botter le cul !

-Eren attend tu... trop tard... Quel idiot...

Pour le punir de ne pas avoir écouter les ordres de son Caporal, Rivaille pousse alors Eren en pleine virevolte. Celui-ci vint atterrir face au Titan, tandis qu'Eren avait heurté un mur de plein fouet. Au même moment le Titan était en train de mettre Aurore au-dessus de sa bouche entrouverte.

-N... Non pas ça...

Avant que le Titan n'est pu la dévoré, elle fut de nouveau sauvé mais par Rivaille cette fois. La jeune fille heurta le sol violemment lors de sa chute.

-A... Aïe... La vache...

-Tu devrais faire plus attention si la prochaine fois tu ne veux pas y passer, remarquait Rivaille sur un ton froid.

Soudainement, la jeune fille, ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Il avait raison. Il n'y aura sans doute pas de prochaine fois ou elle sera sauver par quelqu'un. Cette phrase la fit réfléchir au point qu'elle prit une décision. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse interpeller Rivaille, l'autre groupe semblait avoir des problèmes vers l'Est de la ville et il fallait aller les aidés. Même si les soldats se déplaçaient vite, Aurore tentait bien que mal de les suivre mais elle les perdit rapidement de vu et se retrouvait alors à marcher, seule dans les rues remplies de titans autour d'elle.

-Il faut que je les retrouvent..., se murmurait-elle à elle-même.

Essayer de les trouvés grâce aux voix ce n'est pas chose facile et après avoir tourner en rond pendant une bonne demi-heure, une explosion survient non loin de la cathédrale de la ville. Elle s'empressait donc les rejoindre.

En arrivant sur place, ce fut place à spectacle des plus horribles. Des tas de personnes avaient été prises au piège dans la cathédrale et les titans avaient entourés celle-ci. Tout les vitraux ont été brisés et les gens se faisaient dévorés comme des petits pains par les titans qui les attrapaient avec leurs mains.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici ?!

-Hoe ? Eren ?

-Tu devrais aller te mettre en sécurité temporairement dans ce bâtiment là-bas !, fit-il en le désignant avec sa lame gauche.

-Non je reste !

-Tsss !

Il prit fermement la jeune fille par l'avant-bras et l'envoyer valser normalement en dehors de la zone dangereuse, c'est à dire le bar en face de la cathédrale où des gens s'étaient réfugiés.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me laissé rester... Je veux les aidés...

La jeune fille regardait alors depuis derrière la vitre le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'oubliera jamais ce jour. Et alors que les autres survivants n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, Aurore repensait à cinq ami(e)s. Des ami(e)s qui lui sont chers.

C'est à ce moment là, que des larmes commençait de nouveau à sortir de ses yeux. En plus de sa mère qui avait étrangement disparue, elle ne reverrait sans doute pas tous ses ami(e)s. Seul 2-3 d'entre eux auraient une chance de survivre.

Une impulsion envahit alors son corps et elle sortit en courant. Sur son chemin des soldats morts. Aurore en profitait au passage pour prendre leurs armes. Deux de ses ami(e)s habitent non loin de là où elle se trouve, à environ 15 minutes du bar.

-Je dois aller vérifier si ils sont vivants...

Etrange. Elle n'avait croisé aucun titans sur son chemin. Sans doute sont-ils tous au centre ville. Qu'importe. Elle arrive alors sur les lieux et remarque pas mal de dégâts. Mais uniquement sur certaines maisons et certains immeubles.

-C'est l'heure de vérité..., fit-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Une minute après qu'elle ai sonné, son ami ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sauter au cou de celui-ci, tellement contente et soulagée. Peu après ils se mirent en route pour aller chez son autre ami qui est également celui de son « sempai », le fameux ami retrouvé en premier.

En arrivant à son domicile, lui aussi était en vie. La jeune fille répéta le même geste qu'avec son sempai. Après quoi, ils se mirent en route pour aller retrouver le bataillon d'exploration qui luttait contre les derniers titans encore en vie.

-Ooooïïï ! Eren !

Le jeune homme se retourne en entendant la voix de la jeune fille.

-J'ai retrouver deux de mes amis !, fit-elle joyeusement.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas était attaqué par des titans ?

-Non... Étrangement il n'y en avait aucun là où je suis aller...

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange...

-Es-ce que..., commença-t-elle hésitante.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de soldats qui ont perdu la vie...

-Oui... Mais peu importe ! Ceux qui étaient ici ont tous étaient exterminés !

-Ça me rassure, fit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

-Mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas..., lança Rivaille en les rejoignant.

Les 4 jeunes changeaient alors de regard. Leur yeux étaient devenus comme sombre. Les soldats survivants, rejoignirent peu de temps après le petit groupe. Au départ ils étaient 100. Après l'affrontement contre les titans ils ne sont plus qu'une vingtaine.

Les soldats s'emparaient d'anciens bureaux désertés à cause de l'invasion, pour en faire leur Quartier Général. Bâtiments se trouvant à 5 minutes de la Cathédrale. Lorsque la nuit tomba, presque tout le monde était déjà coucher.

-Hum... Monsieur... Euh...

Rivaille regarde alors la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui, debout.

-J'ai pris la décision de devenir soldat parmi vos rangs !

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'accepter...

-Parce que... ! Parce que...

-Hum..., fit-il en soupirant.

-Je vous ai trouvés cool toi et Eren ! Et puis je souhaite retrouver coûte que coûte ma mère !

-Et si jamais tu apprend qu'elle a été dévoré... Que feras-tu ?

Aurore baissait alors sa tête, ses petites mèches de cheveux cachant ses yeux. Un léger rictus sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je les tueraient..., dit-elle à voix basse

-Hum ?

Elle releva la tête avec une certaine détermination dans le regard.

-J'ai dit que je les massacreraient tous ! Jusqu'au dernier !

Rivaille la fixait sans affichait aucune réactions particulières. Il en a connus des personnes un peu plus jeunes que lui qui disaient la même chose. Mais c'est ce qu'ils disaient avant de se retrouver face à des situations ou leurs amis se sont dévorés par des titans. La peur. Voilà l'ennemi dont il faut se débarrasser en premier.

-On dirait cet imbécile d'Eren... Il s'est bouffer par un titan le premier jour de son intervention.

-C... Comment... Je l'ignorais...

-Tu le trouve toujours aussi cool après ça ?

-Eh bien... Oui ! Mais comment a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir ?

-Il s'est transformer en titan et est sortit de l'estomac de celui qui l'avait dévoré

-Heurk... Ouuh... Je vois

-Tu risque de voir des horreurs pire que ce que tu as dû sûrement voir aujourd'hui... Comme par exemple tes camarades ce faire dévorer sous tes yeux et parfois déchiqueter lorsque les titans se battent pour manger

-Je... Je suis prête à endurer cela...

-Bon. Dans ce cas... Je pense que nous installerons du matériel dès demain. Et tu devras nous aidés puis passé les tests pour être admise.

-Compris !

-Mais évite de m'appeler Monsieur... Appelle moi tout simplement Caporal

-Oui Capo... Caporal ?!, fit-elle surprise.

-Eh bien quoi. Cela te surprend que je sois Caporal ?

-C'est juste que... Vous faite jeune...

Comme seule et simple réponse à cette phrase il soupirait de nouveau.

-Je... Je me retire ! Bonne nuit Caporal !

-C'est mieux ainsi.

La jeune fille sortit de la petite pièce éclairée par une seule lumière qui était faible. Le couloir, lui, était sombre. Avec les dégâts que les titans ont fait, le courant n'est pas encore rétablit. Il le sera peut être de nouveau un jour. Puis elle entra alors dans une petite pièce qui avait uniquement pour meuble un lit dégradé et une table de chevet.

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus être au XXIème siècle...

Aurore se rendit compte que cette phrase était débile. Surtout avec ce qu'il venait de se passer le jour même. Tout à presque était détruit. C'est comme ce siècle n'avait jamais évolué. Comme si il était retomber au début des inventions qui allait bouleverser notre quotidien.

La jeune fille retira son gilet et ses chaussettes avant de s'allonger et mettre la couverture sur elle. Mais bientôt, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait froid dans la pièce et se releva pour remettre son gilet et ses chaussettes.

La nuit promettait d'être longue. Très longue même.

-Pffff... Je n'arrive même pas à dormir...

Elle décidait alors de se lever et d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs remplit par les ténèbres afin de vider son esprit. Mais hélas, au bout d'une demi-heure à marcher sans jamais savoir où elle allait, le sommeil n'était toujours pas présent.

Alors au bout de 45 minutes, elle se décide à retourner dans sa chambre. Tâche qui n'est pas simple quand on est dans le noir le plus complet. Elle ouvre donc la première porte qu'elle trouve et entre dans la pièce. La personne se trouvant dedans sursauta et alluma la lumière.

-Ca...Caporal ?!

-Encore toi...

-Je... Je suis désolé ! Je cherchais à retourner dans ma chambre mais avec le noir qu'il fait... C'est euh... difficile...

Il lui lança une bougie et une allumette puis se rallongea dans son lit. Aurore alluma la bougie, éteignit la lumière puis sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Etrangement, cette situation lui mit du baume au cœur. Pour une fois depuis presque 24 heures, elle avait envie de rire.

Aurore déposa délicatement la bougie sur la petite table de chevet, rabattu la couverture sur elle, souffla sur la bougie et s'allongea. Cette fois le sommeil était là. Mais une question vint avant qu'elle ne s'endorme : Es-ce que les titans seront de retour demain ?

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Petite note (2) : Je vous remercie d'avoir laisser des reviews aussi rapidement. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Pour répondre à un/une invité mon but n'était pas de faire comme au cinéma x) J'ai fais ça sans réfléchir... Sinon aux autres & j'espère que ça vous aura ne serais-ce qu'un peu plu ^^


End file.
